Loucuras da escola
by flor do deserto
Summary: pessimas para titulos ' tentativa de humor Higurashi Kagome vai narrar em um diário muito louco todas as loucuras que ela e seus amigos aprontam, na escola.
1. Apresentação

Loucuras da escola  
capítulo um

Discleimer: Inu e Cia ñ me pertencem:(

.

.

.

.

08 de fevereiro – Segunda feira – 17h30min

Querido diário... Querido? Ainda nem somo íntimos e coisa e tal! Vou te chamar só de diário! Não... Muito comprido... Didi! Não... Muito grudento Di! É isso ai Di!  
Vamos lá desde o começo...  
Di.  
Meu nome é Higurashi Kagome, tenho 16 anos e... Gastei 5,50 ienes! Nesse caderno! Opa! Tudo bem... De novo!  
Di.  
Sou Higurashi Kagome, tenho 16 anos três amigos de verdade e uma inimiga.

1° Sango:  
Ela é minha melhor amiga desde que a conheci na 4° série, ela é um amor de pessoa, muito legal também... Mais possui uma força sobrenatural e pavio muito curto, por isso eu aconselho: nunca! Eu repito NUNCA, jamais em hipótese alguma provoque a Sango e se caso veja alguém fazendo isso... Corra! Corra como se sua vida depende-se de não levar umas boas pancadas dela, (e depende!) e pegue o 1° avião que conseguir para fora do país, mais... Se for você quem a estiver provocando... Tem duas escolhas: morte lenta e dolorosa, ou morte rápida e mais dolorosa ainda!  
Não que eu tenha medo dela, longe disso! Mais tenho amor a vida e me acho jovem demais para morrer, e também tenho muitas coisas pela frente então preciso viver!

2° Miroku:  
Ele é um sem-vergonha, safado, pervertido, malandro, trambiqueiro e filosofo de meia tigela!  
Esta sempre armando uma para se dar bem, só de lembrar quantas vezes ele armou para se dar bem... Me da raiva! Mais admito que o adore! Nós somos melhores amigos desde que usávamos fraudas, e ele não mudou nada nesse tempo, ele dá ótimos conselhos mais é muito pervertido.  
Basicamente ele é um filosofo safado e trambiqueiro. Isso o descreve muito bem.

3° Inuyasha:  
Hum... O Inuyasha é um grosso e muito violento, que vive armando confusão... Arrumei uma namorada para ele, para ver se ele para de me seguir, mais não adiantou ele sempre aparece do nada quando algum garoto quer me chamar para sair, e tenho três teorias sobre isso:  
1- Ele é o flash da liga da justiça. (mais não leva muito em conta já que ele é um hanyou)  
2- Ele deve ter um monte de clones que ficam me seguindo até no banheiro, essa é uma hipótese muito apropripiada, ele pode ter sido clonado, oh coitada de mim!  
3- Ele pode se tele transportar que nem o noturno dos X-mem.  
Nem com namorada ele parou de me seguir!

Também tem a Kikyou minha 1° e única inimiga! E tudo porque ela é mal agradecida!

Kikyou:  
Ou vocês podem Kikyvaca, Kikyingrata, kikylouca, Kikybarro, Kikyhorror, Kikylixo, Kikynojo, Kikyinvejosa, Kikybaranga, Kikyanta, e meu favorito, Kikymocreia! Ela é muito mal agradecida, a ajudei com o inu (que ele nunca saiba que eu o chamo assim!) e agora ela fica dizendo que eu quero tomar ele dela! Se enxerga sua cega! Ah mais um: kikycega!  
Desde que ela e o inu começaram a namorar ela fica me perseguindo! Juntar esses dois foi à pior coisa que eu fiz em toda minha vida!Ganhei uma inimiga (a única) e mesmo assim o inu continua me seguindo!

Agora eu vou indo que o sinal da saída já tocou, tchau para os que ficam? Coisa doida! Aqui só tem eu e essa porcaria de diário que custou 5,50 ienes.

****

**N/A: Primeira fic então não esculacha muito gente ^^' Tenham pena da novata! *olhinhos do gato de Shrek 2* E é isso eu vou ficando por aqui. E quero reviews! ò.ó Se não meu coraçãozinho vai se partir em mil pedacinhos e vai demorar muito tempo para montar T.T E não posto o outro capítulo se meu pobre coraçãozinho não estiver inteiro T.T**

**Sacaram a chantagem emocional? ;p**


	2. Brava

Loucuras da escola  
capítulo dois

Discleimer: Inu e Cia ñ me pertencem (o q é uma pena!)

.

.

.

.

24 de fevereiro- Quinta feira- 15h05min

Di.

Poxa fiquei esse tempo todo sem escrever! Quando foi que fiquei tão esquecida assim? Ah lembrei: desde sempre!  
Agora é aula de geometria, mais já tirei uma foto com o celular depois copio no caderno; cara tô ficando igual o inu! Só falta eu sair falando feh por ai.  
Agora que falei nele, lembrei que estou MUITO BRAVA com ele! Por causa do que aconteceu ontem: eu aproveitei que na hora do intervalo a Kikybarro saiu puxando o Inuyasha (sei lá para onde) e fui falar com o Kouga, fiquei ali conversando com ele, ai ele ia me chamar para sair, e bem nessa hora aparece o Inuyasha (um dia descubro como ele faz isso!) e quando o Kouga perguntou:

_Ei, cara de cachorro por que fica seguindo a Kagome? Você não tem uma namorada para cuidar?

Ele primeiro rosnou, depois fez cara de quem tava pensando antes de falar, o que é novidade já que ele NUNCA pensa antes de falar, na verdade ele NUNCA pensa em nada! Mais voltando ao ponto eu fique brava, com o que ele respondeu:

_É que a mãe da Kagome vai botá-la num convento, para ela se tornar uma freira, e estou ajudando a afastar os malandros perseguidores de Kagome!

Oh meu Kami-sama! Eu o mato um dia!  
Lembrete: desmentir essa história de convento o mais rápido possível!

25 de fevereiro – Quinta feira – 13h58min

Di.

Eu ainda estou zangada com o inu!  
Lembrete: bater nele quando possível!

15h37min

DI.

Tá todo mundo uma pilha de nervo, nós descobrimos por fontes seguras (Le-se: ouvir atrás da porta da sala dos professores) que no próximo horário teremos prova "surpresa" de história, então estamos aproveitando a aula vaga para estudar, a Sango é a mais nervosa de todos, eu pedi para o Mi-kun trazer um copo de água com açúcar para Sango. Ele trouxe um garrafão de 20L e 4 kg de açúcar! (ainda não sei onde ele arranjou!) e o mais impressionante é que ela bebeu TUDO! E agora ta mastigando a borracha como se fosse chiclete, o inu tá vendo se alguém passa cola para ele, por que eu não vou! (ainda estou brava) a Ayame (uma garota que senta atrás da Sango) ta fasendo umas anotações, TENHO CERTEZA que é COLA! Mais não vou dedurar... Se não ela me entrega dizendo que eu dou cola para o inu em TODAS as provas, o Miroku tá tranqüilo... Quase cochilando... POR KAMI-SAMA!

**N/A: Oi pessoal, espero q estejam gostando da minha 1ª fic, sou uma novata e esta fic só tem capítulos pequenos vamos à reviews!**

**Nai: aki o seu pedido eu CONTINUEI ;)**

**Deh.s2chan-lol : foi mal + nessa eles 2 ñ vão aparecer e nas outras eles vão dificilmente aparecer + continue lendo onegai *olhinhos do gato de Shrek 2***

**Dreime: eu sei quem é vc Dreime e ñ seja puxa saco q nem o Lucas! ¬¬ e essa fic só tem capítulos pequenos foi mal! ^^**


	3. A prova

Loucuras da escola  
capítulo três

.

.

.

.

18h19min

Di.

Eu acho que me dei muito bem na prova... Mais primeiro vou explicar o porquê do "POR KAMI-SAMA" lá atrás... O Miroku se levantou a cadeira e andou até o outro lado da sala (até a cadeira da Sango) e passou a mão na Sango... Até ai tudo normal, mais ela tava tão nervosa que deu com a cadeira na cabeça dele, ele "desmaiou" e eu pedi para o inu me ajudar a levar ele para enfermaria (esqueci que tava zangada com ele ^^') quando chegamos à enfermaria o Miroku "sem querer" passou a mão em mim, e quando o Inuyasha ia pular em cima do Miroku para matá-lo de pancada eu me botei na frente, o Inuyasha começou a rosnar e disse:  
_Miroku se passar a mão na Kagome de novo vão ter que fazer exame de DNA para identificar o que SOBRAR de você!  
O mi-kun tava "inconsciente" e o Inuyasha ameaçando ele que violência!  
Mais voltando a prova... Eu me dei muito bem, não sei sobre a Sango, e tenho certeza que o Inuyasha deu um jeito de colar de mim ¬¬... Mais o interessante foi o que aconteceu com a Ayame:  
Ela ficou o tempo todo olhando dentro da blusa (escondeu a prova lá) ai ela começou a resmungar e colocou a mão direita dentro da blusa, depois o braço todo e ai o braço esquerdo, começou a resmungar mais alto, e travou uma pequena "batalha" com a blusa ai caiu da cadeira, a professora foi se aproximando (acho que só percebeu a "movimentação" na que La hora) e disse:  
_Posso ver o que tem de baixo da blusa senhorita Ayame?  
_Pode não professora... Tem muitos meninos na sala.  
Toda sala começou a rir baixo.  
_Então pode me dizer?- õ.ô  
_É... Era só... Um... Um inseto!  
Acho que a professora acreditou porque voltou a sua mesa, e voltou a ler uma revista de fofocas qualquer.  
O resto da prova foi tranqüilo, mais o Miroku não pode fazer por que estava "inconsciente" na enfermaria.  
*Tom sarcástico* que conveniente... "por o caso" levar uma pancada da Sango no momento em que ela estar mais nervosa... E ai... "por acaso" ficar "inconsciente" e não poder fazer a prova de história!

Mais agora eu vou indo!

BJS.

Lembrete: tomar aula de trambicagem e malandragem com o Mi-kun.

**Só uma review T.T**

**O que me conforta é saber que muita gente Le fic sem ter conta ^^' ou é tapado (sem ofensas) que nem eu e não sabe mandar review**

**Que tristeza, bom ante uma do nem uma, mais respondendo a minha ÚNICA review**

**deh.s2chan-lol****: **você me assustou quando disse que ia PENSAR no meu caso...Muito obrigada por continuar lendo *_*


	4. A praga de Miroku

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que pelo menos o Kouga vai me pertencer.**

Loucuras da escola  
capítulo quatro

.

.

.

.

26 de fevereiro – sexta feira – 14h47min

Di.

Hoje esta sendo "AQUELE DIA"! Sabe aquele que Murphy sempre nos alertou, mais não para mim, o meu dia esta sendo maravilhoso, fiz as pazes com inu ontem, ele me mandou um enorme buque e eu disse ENORME! Com muitas flores sabe: narcisos, rosas, orquídeas, violetas, gardênias, hortênsias, margaridas, lírios, petúnias, tulipas, cravos, copos-de-leite e crisântemos. E junto um bilhete escrito:

"kah desculpa ter te envergonhado no colégio.  
ASS: INUYASHA  
PS: fiz questão de escrever meu nome para você não pensar que quem mandou as flores foi o lobo fedido!"

Eu liguei para ele agradecendo as flores na mesma hora, é verdade que pelo telefone não da para ver, mais eu tenho certeza que ele deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, que nesse caso é realmente ENORME considerando que elas ficam no topo da cabeça!  
Mais voltando ao assunto: "AQUELE DIA"! Eu tava falando do mi-kun, diz ele que a Sango jogou praga nele!  
Começou quando vínhamos juntos para o colégio (sempre fazemos isso já que ele mora do meu lado) e uma mulher nos abordou pedindo informações (eu já disse que o Miroku tava comigo?) então o que aconteceu a seguir foi obvio: O Miroku passou a mão nela!  
Mais ai o marido dela apareceu, e "presenteou" o Miroku com um belo... OLHO ROXO!  
O Miroku tava meio zonzo por causa do golpe e não viu o bueiro aberto bem na frente dele, ele caiu lá dentro fazendo um barulho enorme, saiu de lá todo esculhambado e fedendo a beça, continuamos a andar "lado a lado" até que não agüentei mais e literalmente JOGUEI um vidro de perfume nele, quando a testa dele começou a sangrar eu sair correndo, fiquei esperando por ele na frente do colégio, e vi que ele já vinha correndo na esquina (o sinal já ia tocar) e bem na hora que ele chegou ao portão, o sinal tocou, e um monte de alunos ATROPELOU o Miroku, e ele ficou lá estirado com a cara no chão, eu até pensei em ir ajudar ele, mais esse pensamento saiu correndo quando me lembrei de como ele tava fedendo!

Lembrete: trazer mascara de oxigênio para o colégio.

Ai eu vi o Miroku levantar a cara do chão e gritar:  
_QUE É O ENGRAÇADINHO COM SAPATOS DE PINOS?  
Então o inu apareceu do nada (e dessa vez não foi para me seguir :p) e disse:  
_Sou eu Miroku! E daí?  
O Miroku deu um sorriso amarelo e disse:  
_Nada não Inuyasha! Eu só queria perguntar onde você comprou! São muito bons para perfurar costelas e órgãos vitais. ^^'

Lembrete: comprar calça branca e presentear Miroku com ela (combina com o amarelo do medo dele e com o sorriso amarelo também)

Quando o Miroku ia se levantar, a Sango passa e pisa na cabeça dele, quando ela percebeu o que fez voltou, (pensei que ia ajudá-lo a levantar) e pisou mais três vezes e depois chutou o estomago do pobre mi-kun, estou começando a acreditar que a Sango realmente jogou praga no Miroku!

Lembrete: convencer a Sango a retirar a praga que ela jogou no mi-kun.

16h33min

Di.

O Miroku esta insuportável! É sério ele ta fedendo MUITO! O Inuyasha, o Kouga e a Ayame (olfatos sensíveis) passaram e tiveram que ir para casa, e eu já estou quase passando mal também, imaginem:  
Fedor de esgoto + colônia barata + suor da correria + coco de cachorro (acho que alguém pisou em coco de cachorro ou qualquer outro bicho sei lá antes de pisar no Miroku) = MIROKU!

Eu já não agüento mais eu acho que vou, eu vou... Vou parar de escrever urgentemente!

Lembrete: jogar o Miroku em uma bacia com água, sabão, e detergente, e esfregar até sair o couro dele com uma escovinha.

16h47min

Di.

Eu acabei vomitando, lá se foi meu café da manha e almoço T.T

E adivinhe a onde eu vomitei? Em cima Da... Do... Kikyou *riso maligno* brincadeirinha, mais sonhar é bom ;p

Na verdade eu vomitei em cima do coitado do Miroku, e quando eu abri a boca para me desculpa vomitei de novo.

Ele se levantou para ir até o banheiro, e a Sango ficou me olhando com uma cara... E eu não faço a mínima idéia do por que! Quem jogou praga nele foi ela e não eu!

Mais quando ele botou o pé para fora da sala, ele caiu de cara no chão, bem em cima de um chiclete, eu o ouvi reclama alguma coisa como: "Desgraça pouca é bobagem"

Pobre Miroku.

Lembrete: dar um amuleto para o Miroku ou ele não sobrevive.

17h49min

Que saco! A kikylouca disse que a culpa do Inuyasha ter passado mal e ido em borá é MINHA! Da pra acreditar? Daqui a pouco ela diz que fui eu que destruir o coliseu de Roma!

Lembrete: arranjar mais variações do nome da Kikyou!

18h30min

Di.

Eu tava aqui arrumando as coisas para ir para casa, mais olhei pela janela e não resistir... Tinha que escrever!  
Quando olhei pela janela, eu vi que hoje realmente não é o dia do Miroku, assim que ele saiu do colégio, uma pomba deixou um "presente" no ombro direito dele. -_-'

Lembrete: falar URGENTE com a Sango para ela retirar a praga.

BJS da kah  
a gente se vê na segunda-feira... Isso se eu me lembrar.

Lembrete: cobrar mesada, que estou sem grana!

**Tentei alongar o Maximo que pude.**

**Será que agora mereço, pelo menos cindo reviews? T.T**

**Mais vou responder as minhas duas reviews:**

**deh.s2chan-lol****: tentei aumentar será que ficou melhor agora? Espero que goste de mais esse capítulo.**

**Aome bambu-chan****: espero que tenha gostado e tentei aumentar o Maximo que pude.**


	5. Lembretes

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga vai ser meu!**

Loucuras da escola  
capítulo cinco

.

.

.

.

15 de abril - quinta-feira – 14h03min

Di.

Fiquei mais de um mês sem escrever. O.O  
Eu devo ter batido com a cabeça quando bebê. É a única explicação para eu ser tão esquecida!  
Não aconteceu muita coisa nesse tempo que não escrevi, a "praga" do Miroku passou depois de duas semanas, mais nesse meio tempo... Ele foi pisoteado, feito de saco de pancadas, ensopado, atingindo por vários objetos variados (Encluindo uma cueca de um dos lutadores de sumo e que tava toda molhada de suor que nojo)... Entre outras coisas.  
Mais tudo acabou quando ele se desculpou com a Sango e agora eles estão namorando, pobre mi-kun.

Ah e mais uma coisa. Como pude me esquecer de algo tão importante?

Lembrete: achar remédio para a minha falta de memória ^^'

Olha só prestem bem atenção no que vou escrever: A KIKYOU USA ENCHEMENTO NO SOUTIEN!

É serio não é mentira não. A Gente descobriu assim:  
Estávamos todas nós no vestiário feminino, nos vestindo para aula de ED. Física, quando uma garota ao me lado perguntou:

- Gente alguém viu a Kikyou? Quero pedir o meu batom de volta.

- Se vestindo escondida como sempre! – respondeu Ayame em quanto pegava algo no armário.

- Mais por que será que ela se esconde para se vestir? – perguntou Sango em quanto calçava um tênis.

- Ah vai ver que ela é tímida. – eu disse amarrando meu cabelo.

Todas nós nos entreolhamos e começamos a dar gargalhadas.

- Mais falando sério, gente... – disse outra garota, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas – por que será que ela se esconde? Será que ela tem alguma cicatriz e tem vergonha?

Todas nós nos entreolhamos cúmplices e demos um sorriso malicioso, então fomos andando de fininho, até o lado do vestiário que a Kikyou estava.

E foi isso a pegamos colocando papel higiênico no soutien! E aquilo mais parecia duas picadas de mosquito, e todos os garotos que babavam por aquilo *riso* mal sabiam que estavam babando em papel higiênico. E as meninas (com exceção de mim) então? Tinham inveja de papel higiênico! *gargalhada* vocês tinham que ver a cara da Kikyou!

Lembrete: espalhar pela escola toda.

23 de abril - sexta-feira – 15h17min

Di.

Eu estou SUPER ENTEDIADA essa aula de japonês é um porre! (N/A: eu concordo apesar que a minha é português ò.ó) Então tava lendo o diário e vi que tem um monte de lembretes, então pensei "acho que vou botar no que deu esses lembretes" e aqui estou eu escrevendo idiotices e nada do que interessa... Então chega de enrolar que até eu não me agüento mais!

*Depois de MUITO trabalho conseguir desmentir a história do convento.

*Eu bati sim no Inuyasha! (com uma bolsa cheia de tijolos) (N/A: desculpe aos fãs de Inuyasha *se esconde atrás de Sesshoumaru* por favor, não me MATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM)

*O Miroku disse que você não aprende a ser trambiqueiro você nasce trambiqueiro.

*Máscaras de oxigênio são caras então, um lencinho ensopado com um perfume barato já esta de bom tamanho.

*Não comprei a calça, caso não saibam, eu não sou rica para ficar gastando dinheiro à toa!

*Conversei com a Sango, e ela jura de pé junto que não jogou praga nem uma no Miroku, preferir não contrariar.

*Não consegui a bacia com água sabão e detergente, mas consegui a mangueira do corpo de bombeiros e encharquei-o no mesmo dia!

*Não deu para arranjar um amuleto pelas seguintes razões:

O meu avô só tem amuletos fuleiros! ^^'

Se eu desse pimenta o Inuyasha ia dizer que é só para encrencar com ele. (N/A: para quem não sabe ah uma supertição que diz que pimenta da sorte)

Tive medo de tentar dá uma ferradura e o cavalo me desse um coice.

Trevos de quatro folhas são muito raros.

Tive pena de corta o pé do pobre coelho.

O sal grosso acabou na minha cozinha só tem sal comum será que serve?

Maneki neko tá em falta no mercado.

Elefantes de porcelana são caros demais.

Fiquei com nojo de pegar um grilo.

E não queria gastar meu soado dinheirinho com mensageiros do vento.

E depois não me lembrei de mais nem um amuleto. -_-'

*Eu arranjei algumas variações do nome da Kikyou: kikyoferecida, kikymolenga, kikymentirosa, kikycobra, kikyanta e Kikymúmia

Esse ultimo é por causa que quando a gente pegou ela no banheiro, ela se desiquilibrou e caiu, ai ficou toda enrolada no papel higiênico e ficou igual uma múmia.

*Eu cobrei minha mesada e só ganhei 15,00 ienes, que mão de vaca minha mãe é (N/A: reclamando de barriga cheia! Só ganho R$ 5,00 por sábado e isso se eu implorar desde o nascer do sol! ò.ó)

*Remédio para memória são caros. Prefiro ser uma desmemoriada com algum no bolso, do que uma curada falida! (N/A: É isso aí amiga, estamos juntas nessa! u.u)

*Eu e o resto das garotas espalhamos pelo colégio TODO, á como é doce a vingança *sorriso maléfico* depois de ela ter nos humilhado tanto nós tivemos a vingança. E agora eu e as meninas só vamos chama - lá de kikyenchimento! *aplausos*

BJS da kah  
e tchau para os que ficam... Tenho que parar com essa mania!

**Só recebi duas reviews T.T**

**Eu até pensei em desistir da fic, mais uma amiga muito "sábia" me convenceu a continuar! Então aqui estou eu! E mais uma vez apenas duas reviews ¬¬'**

**REVIEWS:**

**Dreime****: Como é? A Ayame também T.T não quero a Ayame! Por que ela tem que vir junto? T.T**

**Fico feliz que tenha gostado, da parte dos sapatos e da vomitada :D**

**Esta bem, prometo presta mais atenção *emburrada* e perdeu por que estou de férias então não estou tendo aula de português e mai nem uma outra :p**

**deh.s2chan-lol****: é essa praga é da forte mesmo! E obrigada por está adorando ^^'**


	6. Emprestimo

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia na me pertencem, ****ainda ****por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga vai ser meu.**

Loucuras da escola  
capítulo seis

.

.

.

.

19 de abril –segunda-feira – 13h39min

Di.

Eu na entendo o porquê de tudo acontecer comigo! Será que eu deixei a Sango brava por alguma razão e... Ai Kami-sama não quero nem pensar nisso!

Eu fiquei fazendo a lição de casa até as 3h30min a.m e por isso dormir um pouco alem da conta, eu acordei 12h00min! E aquele pentelho do Souta nem tentou me acordar antes dele sair para a escola! ¬¬

E para acabar de inteirar, minha mãe saiu cedo de manha e trancou a casa! Eu tive que me arrumar as presas e sair de casa pela janela! Kami-sama só pode estar me castigando por eu te judiado do Miroku quando ele tava com aquela praga, ou por ter batido no gato.

Agora aqui estou eu, escrevendo no ônibus.

Opa! Minha parada!

Fui!

13h45min

Eu cheguei cinco minutos atrasada, e eu disse CINCO MINUTOS e me mandaram para a diretoria! Como o Inuyasha diria... "feh!". Com certeza aquele diretor crápula vai ficar falando e falando, ou é melhor dizer gritando? De qualquer jeito quando eu entrar por aquela porta (conhecida por muitos como "portões do inferno") eu vou ficar ouvindo por horas e mais horas todo aquele papo de horários e que não é nada bom perder aulas, se é assim, será que os dez minutos que eu passei aqui esperando já não bastam como castigo? Eu sei que a nossa resposta (nós pobres alunos vitimas dessas escolas vampiros de energias e forças vitais) seria sim! Mais a deles (crápulas que controlam a escola e nos arrancam as energias e forças vitais com TONELADAS de trabalhos... Isso devia ser considerado trabalho escravo!) seria não! Por que a minha escola é igual a todas as outras escolas, ou seja, a diretoria como em qualquer outra escola, é uma delegacia onde se você for INOCENTE é condenada a prisão perpetua!

15h49min

Di.

Até que fim sair da diretoria!  
E eu mau saio da diretoria, e o Inuyasha já vem me pedindo dinheiro emprestado! ¬¬  
Mais que miserável ficar pedindo dinheiro emprestado!

15h57min

Di.

Eu tava revirando meus bolsos e percerbir que estou sem grana, vou pedir dinheiro emprestado para o mi-kun então.  
Com tanto trambique que ele apronta deve ter algum dinheiro para a amiga necessitada aqui! E se ele não tiver, eu vou fazer chantagem emocional, dizendo algo como:

_Mi-kun você não me esperou para virmos para a escola juntos hoje, no mínimo você me deve alguma graninha, ou você prefere que eu conte para a Sango que você passou a mão naquela mulher na rua?

Se isso não funcionar eu me mato! Ta talvez eu não me mate mais deu para entender né?

Lembrete: inventar uma boa desculpa para o Inuyasha sobre por que eu posso pedir empréstimo e ele não.

16h04min

Di.

Eu encontrei o Miroku e nem precisei fazer chantagem nem uma ;p

Eu cheguei lá e falei:

_Mi-kun, eu estou morrendo d fome mais estou sem grana *olhinhos de gato de swerk 2*

E foi dito e feito! Ele ta me dando o dinheiro quando...

O Inuyasha me pegou no fraga, bem na hora que eu tava pedindo, ou melhor, recebendo o dinheiro do Miroku.  
Eu disse para ele que os garotos têm a obrigação de dar dinheiro para as garotas, mais as garotas não tem essa obrigação com os garotos, e ele me chamou de: bruxa – mão – de – vaca – e – cara – de – pau. ¬¬

Lembrete: trazer ramen amanha, para fazer as pazes com o inu.

20 de abril - terça-feira – 16h03min

Di.

Há! Deu certo! Eu trouxe ramen para o inu e ele esqueceu que tava bravo comigo!  
Eu sou demais!

E o Inuyasha sempre diz que ele não se vende fácil ¬¬

É só da ramen, que ele vira um gatinho manso! ;p

Ele pode tentar enganar os outros, mais a mim não!

Lembrete: trazer ramen para o inu sempre que ele tiver bravo comigo, mais só em casos em que ele estiver MUITO bravo se não e vou a falência!

**Desculpem os vários erros de português, mais minha revisora viajou.**

**E perdão pelo capitulo curto, mais eu tava sem imaginação.**

**Nossa quem diria que chantagem levava a algum lugar? Eu recebi mais de duas Reviews! O que no meu caso como fracasso em fics é muita coisa! **

**E antes de responde-las individualmente queria falar uma coisa para Ayame e Love Kouga:**

**Se vocês querem brigar podem vir! Venham aqui em casa e a gente decidi no play Station 2!**

**REWILS:**

Tessaiga: **quem bom que minha chantagem fez efeito com você ^^ mais eu tava falando sério! Ò.Ó e pode deixar que eu falo para ela assim que ela voltar de viajem.**

Ayame: **ta me engana que você é a verdadeira Ayame ¬¬' e maneki neco é um amuleto japonês em forma de gato, mensageiros do vento são aqueles "sininhos" que eles colocam na portas e que balança com o vento. ^^ e que bom que esta gostando :D**

Love Kouga:** tudo bem meu sonho é receber reviews bem grandes *_* e esses apelidos são criações minha e da minha amiga, mais se meu irmão caçula descobrir ele me esfola! Ele é um dos fãs dela ¬¬ então shhhhhh é segredo ninguém conta para ele.**

deh.s2chan-lol**: ah que legal que você vai acompanhar até o fim! *_* e como você pediu olha aqui meu MSN: anapaula(ponto)padrao(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com**

**manda logo o convite para a gente poder conversar ;) **


	7. O fim do diário

Loucuras da escola  
capítulo sete

.

.

.

.

30 de abril – sexta-feira – 15h07min

Di.

O inu terminou o namoro com a kikyanta, e agora fica o tempo todo comigo (acho que por isso o Kouga começou a namorar a Ayame) mais diferente do que eu achei; isso não é tão ruim, mais tem uma coisa me incomodando, ele quer me dizer alguma coisa! Tenho certeza! Mais toda vez que ele tenta me falar o que é alguém (Le-se: Miroku ou Sango) aparece e interrompe, eu sei que eles não fazem de propósito, mais ouvir o inu dizer algo sobre trancá-los no armário.

Lembrete: prevenir Miroku e Sango sobre os planos do inu.

03 de maio – segunda-feira – 10h18min

Casa da kah...

Caramba, eu sempre soube que a kah era louca mais nem tanto!  
Ela ficou esse tempo todo me chamando de "inu" pelas costas! Será que ela não tem amor a vida? E ainda por cima acha que pode me comprar com ramen! Escuta aqui bruxa se você acha que pode me comprar com ramen você esta... Muito certa... Mais tem que ser de CARNE se não nada feito!  
Eu nunca vi tanta idiotice e maluquice junta! E que negócio é esse de "Di"? Você só pode ter uma demência no cérebro! Aposto que você fugiu do manicômio! Opa... Isso não é coisa que se diga quando se quer dizer o que eu quero dizer... Bom é que... Feh! Kagome me encontra debaixo da árvore de sakuras em frente á escola depois da aula! E não se atrase!

ASS: Inuyasha

PS: foi mal ter lido seu diário maluco, mais você deixa ele jogado em cima da cama, aberto e com a porta do seu quarto aberto! O que eu podia fazer? A tentação foi forte demais não deu para agüentar!

16h30min

Di.

Ai! Eu não acredito que ele leu! Aquele maldito! E ainda por cima escreveu e ficou me xingando no MEU diário! Agora só tem mais CINCO folhas no meu diário! Aquele cachorro me paga! E com DINHEIRO! E eu sei muito bem onde ele esconde o dinheiro! Ele esconde dentro daquele tênis velho em baixo da cama dele! Vai ser um verdadeiro desafio chegar perto daqueles tênis fedidos, mais no final das contas é DINHEIRO! E diários custam DINHEIRO e esse aqui custou O MEU DINHEIRO! E foi 5,50 ienes e isso porque eu pechinchei mais mesmo assim foi dinheiro! Ele é um mentiroso muito cara de pau e cínico! Por que meu diário NÃO tava aberto em cima da cama! Tava escondido dentro do travesseiro no fundo falso do guarda-roupa! E a minha porta tava TRANCADA aposto que ele arrombou com um clipe de papel! Ou então o Souta deu a chave reserva para ele ¬¬ aquele pirralho vai levar uns cascudos bem dados meus!  
Mais mudando de assunto... Eu gastei 03h00min para decifrar a letra do Inuyasha! Que letrinha horrorosa! E não sei se li direito, mais eu acho que ele quer me encontrar depois da aula de baixo da árvore de sakuras... Se eu li certo... O que será que ele quer? Já sei! Com certeza quer pedir cola para a prova de química de amanha! Cara de pau! ¬¬

Lembrete: da uma bronca no Inuyasha por ele gasta as folhas da porcaria do meu diário que custou 5,50 ienes na pechincha mais mesmo assim custou dinheiro!

04 de maio- terça-feira -15h07min

Di.

Não briguei com o inu logo que cheguei, porque logo que eu cheguei, ele saiu me puxando pelo braço para sei lá aonde, nós chegamos ah uma sorveteria e ele tava corado, Oh Kami-sama onde se esta a câmera quando se precisa dela? Fala sério o Inuyasha CORADO? O.O  
eu balancei o braço chamando o garçom e quando ele veio, eu falei:  
_Por favor, uma câmera de vídeo. ^^  
E ele ficou me olhando com cara de quem tava pensando:  
"Onde foi que eu guardei o número do hospício? "  
Eu desisti da câmera, e pedi um sorvete de morango no copo. Ai me lembrei que eu tava com o celular no bolso! Peguei-o rápido e quando ia começar a filmar... Ele tomou da minha mão dizendo:  
_Bruxa pare de palhaçada!  
Cruzei os braços emburrada na cadeira, e tomei meu sorvete emburrada. Ele ficou só me olhando tomar o sorvete calado, depois começou a falar um papo estranho, tipo "por que as vacas dizem mu ao invés de outra coisa?" Cara ele deve estar dopado! Quando eu perguntei isso, ele gritou com todas as forças dos pulmões um belo "NÃO" eu fiquei surda! E vou mandar a conta do médico para ele! Ai eu peguei um caderninho e uma caneta da minha mochila e comecei a escrever. E ele curioso como só ele, não se agüentou e perguntou:  
_O que ta escrevendo?  
E eu só de birra comecei a ignorar ele, e continue a escrever, e ele ficou tentando espiar o que eu tava fazendo mais eu não deixei! Mais ai teve uma hora que eu fiquei em duvida:  
_Inuyasha, quanto você acha que vai dar a conta do meu tratamento?  
_Tratamento? Por o caso finalmente aceitou meu conselho e se internou no manicômio?  
Eu senti vontade de arrancar aquelas orelhas fofas da cabeça dele, e comer em um cozido! Inu-baka!  
_Não para o meu tratamento de audição! ¬¬  
Se ele me viesse com uma piadinha estúpida, eu juro que acabo com ele! E para o azar dele, ele fez sim uma piadinha estúpida!  
_Audição? Você precisa de um tratamento para loucura e não audição!  
Ta eu não agüentei, peguei a mochila e comecei a girar pelas alças, e ele deixou o dinheiro na mesa e saiu correndo, e eu fui atrás, não estava nem ai se eu ia quebrar alguma coisa dentro da minha mochila, com o impacto do cabeção duro dele, eu ia bater nele! Ah isso eu ia! Mais ai ele parou de correr, e pulou para cima de uma árvore, primeiro eu joguei tudo que tinha dentro da minha mochila: meu caderno, meu estojo cheio de canetas coloridas com minha borracha e o lápis que o Inuyasha sempre rouba de mim dentro, o livro de matemática com umas 500 folhas, o de japonês que devia ter pelo menos 857 folhas, minha agenda, um batom da Sango que ela esqueceu comigo, minha régua... Quando acabou tudo que tinha dentro dela sendo que eu só acertei: meu caderno (na barriga), o livro de japonês (na cabeça), o batom da Sango (no olho esquerdo) e a minha régua (foi direto na boca ele quase engoliu) e mesmo assim ele não caiu da árvore, e joguei os meus sapatos!  
Acertei em um pombo que tava voando e caiu durinho no chão, e o outro ele segurou com a mão. Ai eu achei um apito no chão, (não me pergunte como aquilo foi parar lá) peguei limpei na manga da camisa e... O Inuyasha caiu de cabeça no chão! Só faltou ele cavar um buraco, e enfiar a cabeça lá!

Lembrete: usar apito em situações estrema.

BJS da kah.

E tchau para os que ficam... Ô maniazinha!

05 de maio – quarta-feira – 14h55min.

Di.

Com toda aquela confusão de ontem, eu nem descobrir o que ele tinha para me falar. Mais hoje eu descubro!

15h37min.

Di.

O Inuyasha ficou o dia me evitando, não sei se por medo de achar que eu ainda estou com o apito (o que é verdade), ou por que ta bravo pelo que aconteceu ontem.  
Mais mudando de assunto... Eu estou ferrada! Frita no azeite! Como vocês preferirem, o caso é: Eu estou bem encrencada!  
A Sango lembrou que esqueceu o batom dela comigo, e veio me pedir, por sorte nessa hora uma garota me chamou e eu sair correndo, quer dizer, ela vem me pedi o batom dela, então eu não posso simplesmente pegar e responder:  
"Ah Sango, foi mal, mais da ultima vez que eu vi o seu batom, foi quando eu enfiei dentro do olho do Inuyasha! Depois disso não vi mais! ^^"  
Ela iria me esfolar viva!  
Tive uma idéia! Vou pedir ajuda para o mi-kun!

16h23min.

Di.

Louvado seja o Santo Miroku! *coro de anjos ao fundo*  
Ta legal, Santo ele não passa nem perto, mais que ele me salvou isso sim! Ele me disse que da próxima vez que a Sango vier pedir o batom dela era para eu dizer o seguinte: primeiro faço cara de pensativa, depois uma de surpresa, ai digo: "Sango! Não me diga que você não ouviu o que eu falei ontem?" e ai quando ela pergunta-se algo como: "o que você disse?" eu respondia "ontem quando eu sair da sala eu gritei Sango seu batom ta em cima da minha mesa! você não ouviu?"  
Perfeito! Por que o Miroku disse que ontem ela tava com muita pressa para ir embora, tanta que esqueceu o fichário, e nem ouviu o Miroku correndo atrás com o fichário dela na mão, gritando o nome dela.  
Agora vamos falar do inu, eu corri atrás dele pelo colégio todo! E sabe de uma coisa? Meus pés não foram feitos para correr! Eu já estava muito cansada, da longa corrida (de três minutos), e minhas esperanças de pegar aquele estúpido hanyou já estavam no fim, eu me lembrei de minha arma secreta! Não, não é ramen! ¬¬ é o meu apito! Eu comecei a assoprar com todas as forças do meu pulmão! Vi a exata hora, em que ele caiu de joelhos no chão, com as mãos tampando as orelhinhas fofas, e eu só parei de apitar, quando cheguei perto o suficiente para atracar minha mão, na gola da camisa dele, e em parte do cabelo.  
Então por de trás dele, falei com a voz mai firme que eu conseguir arranjar:  
_Muito bem senhor Taisho, vai me falar o que queria me falar ontem agora!  
Ele me disse na mesma hora e no mesmo local, mais mandou eu deixar em casa o apito, o meu celular e qualquer outra coisa que filme, tire foto, ou algo parecido, ai eu disse que ia ter que passar em casa para deixar tudo, e ele concordou mais que eu não demorasse muito, se não ele ia embora.

06 de maio - quinta-feira – 12h55min.

Di.

Fiz como o Inuyasha pediu, deixei o apito e o celular em casa, acabei aproveitando para tomar banho e lavar o cabelo.  
Cheguei lá, e a mesma coisa de novo: fui arrastada até uma soverteria.  
Ele pediu um sorvete, que mais parecia um prédio! Tinha tantas bolas que quase baia no teto (momento exagero) um prédio de 60 andares é um anão comparado aquele monstro em forma de sorvete! E eu pedi só um copinho de sorvete de morango. Ai ele começou a falar.  
_Sabe Kagome... Eu acho que estou apaixonado...  
Revirei os olhos, ele na para quieto! Ainda um dia desses, ele tava namorando a Kikyou, e agora vem me dizer que já ta apaixonado de novo! O meu coração apertou tão forte quando ele disse que estava apaixonado, vou contar um segredo, afinal isso é um diário, acho que bem no fundo, ta talvez não _tão_ no fundo assim, mais deu para entender, o caso é, eu sou apaixonada pelo Inuyasha, mais nunca quis admitir isso nem para mim mesma, por que eu nunca tive esperanças, de que ele me olhasse de um jeito especial.  
_Ela é muito bonita...  
Esse sempre foi o tipo do Inuyasha: bonita e sem cérebro.  
_E também é inteligente...  
Essa me pegou de surpresa, o Inuyasha apaixonado por uma garota inteligente?  
_Tem olhos azuis...  
Eu ainda não digeri essa, da garota ser inteligente!  
_Mora com o irmão a mãe e o avo...  
Olha que coisa, aposto que o pai dela também a abandonou, que nem o meu fez!  
_Mora em um templo...  
Isso é coisa meio rara eu admito, quando eu olhei para ele (estava tomando sorvete em quanto ouvia) ele cerrou os olhos e disse:  
_Mais ás vezes ela é muito tapada!  
Há eu sabia! Para o Inuyasha gostar tem que ser burra e bonita! Mais ai ele se levantou batendo as duas mãos na mesa e gritou:  
_DROGA MULHER EU TOU FALANDO DE VOCÊ!  
O meu cérebro parou, ele tava dizendo que estava apaixonado por... Mim? O.O  
Das três uma:  
1°: Eu estou em outra dimensão paralela.  
2°: Eu entrei num episodio de "além da imaginação"  
3°: Alienígenas de plutão ou sei lá, qualquer outro planeta, trocarão o Inuyasha por um robô muito estranho!  
Então falei o mais devagar possível, separando cada letra, por que se fosse de outro jeito, eu ia falar tudo tão rápido que nem eu iria entender:  
_Deixa eu ver se eu entendi...  
Se eu tivesse entendido errado, nossa amizade ia pelos ares! Mais antes que eu pergunta-se ele me cortou, grosso! ¬¬  
_Kagome eu estou dizendo que estou apaixonado por você!  
Ta legal admito que ele tava me descrevendo mais, que história é essa de ser muito tapada?  
_E como assim tapada?  
Eu praticamente gritei, aquilo.  
_EU TOU AQUI PRATICAMENTE SOLETRANDO O SEU NOME!  
Nessa ele me pegou, era verdade! Mais eu nunca ia admitir isso para ele, nunca!  
_Kagome quer namorar comigo?  
Eu pensei ter ouvido errado, e fiquei com uma cara tipo: o.O? Sabe como se eu perguntasse com o olhar "isso é pegadinha?" ai ele, como que lendo pensamentos revirou os olhos e repetiu a perguntar e eu respondi:  
_Sim Inuyasha, eu quero muito namorar você mais... –dei um sorriso maligno – só se me pagar um diário novo e deixar eu ficar te chamando de INU.  
E é isso agora estamos namorando, e tenho que dar... Um grito! Eu estou MUITO feliz.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
para que eu escrevi o meu grito? Eu peguei uma almofada afundei no rosto o Maximo que pude, e gritei, depois escrevi aqui! Eu definitivamente sou louca! Agora é oficial!  
E eu estou de saída por que as paginas do meu diário chegarão ao fim, então só tenho mais uma coisa a dizer:

BJS da kah  
E tchau para os que ficam.

Tchau para os que ficam? Mais que mania essa que tenho! Tenho que me convencer de que aqui só tem eu e essa porcaria de diário, que acabou de acabar e que custou 5,50 ienes na pechincha!

Lembrete: consultar o psicólogo para saber se sou louca ou coisa do tipo.

FIM  
**E é isso cheguei ao fim da fic! Decidir encerra-la logo. Afinal ninguém ta lendo mesmo *suspiro* agradecimentos aos que leram e me mandaram reviews, e também aos que leram e ficaram com medo da mão cair, então não mandaram reviews.  
**


End file.
